Haunted
by daydreamdressedlikeanightmare
Summary: Strange things start happening to Booth after Brennan dies.Does she have something to do with the things happening to Booth? Will Angela's friend Melinda be able to help him and possibly the rest of the team. Bones with a hint of ghost whisperer.
1. Pictures And A Note

My dad thought of this concept and I liked it so I'm deciding to write it. It combines to of my favorite shows Bones and Ghost Whisperer.

Bones and Ghost Whisperer aren't mine

CHAPTER 1

Everything changed when Booth brought Hannah back with him and when they broke up. Things changed the most when Brennan was killed while being out in the field three months ago. When Booth returned to his office he found all the pictures he had of Bones that were locked in a drawer, spread out over his desk. Along with the pictures there was a note that said 'You did this to me!'. 'How did the pictures get here and what does the note mean?' Booth asked himself. After standing in front of his desk trying to make sense of this he brought the note down to forensics to try and get prints off of it.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian to see if there was any progress in the case they had just opened the day before.

"Hey Booth. What's wrong?" Cam asked

"Hey Cam. Umm something strange happened in my office before I came here and it kind of freaked me out."

"Care to share?"

"UH sure, you know how I have all those pictures of Bones locked in a drawer in my office?"

"Yes."

"Well they were spread all over my desk when I came back to my office after speaking to Hacker. That wasn't all there was a note that said 'You did this to me'."

"You're saying this happened while you were in a meeting?" Cam asked trying to understand

"Yes, because I didn't spread them out and I certainly didn't write a note saying 'you did this to me'."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Hodgins asked after overhearing the conversation

" No, why?" Booth asked wondering why he would be asking

"Because pictures of Dr.B being spread out by themselves and a note saying 'you did this to me', sounds to me that Dr.B isn't happy with you and is haunting you."

"Even _IF _that is what's going on, why now and not earlier and why would she be doing it?"

"I don't know why maybe you being with Hannah or you not being able to save her. As "for why now I don't have an answer."

"I know some people that can communicate with the dead want me to call them so we can see what's going on?" Angela interrupted overhearing the conversation

"Sure go ahead, then we can all find out what's going on with me and if Bones is really haunting me for some unknown reason." Booth said frustrated about the whole thing. As Booth said this a plate of instruments came flying from the platform and towards him.

"Dude, something is definitely haunting you or going on that doesn't just happen out of no where. Angie call your friend so we can see what's going on with Booth and if she's going to come after any of us."

"Okay I'll go call her" Angela said walking to her office to call her friend.

"Hello" Angela's friend Melinda answered

"Hey Mel, it's Angela"

"Angela I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever. What's up?"

"Is it by any means possible that you and Eli could come to Dc and see if someone is haunting my friend. Weird things have started happening to him."

"You want to know if it's true or not."

"Yes, because if there is we have a slight idea of who it could be."

"Okay, I'll check with Eli it should be fine and be down there in a couple of days I also have to talk to Jim and Aiden. If Eli can't come I'll certainly come it will be good to see you and I'll be happy to help your friend. I'll text you my flight information when I get it."

"Okay and don't book a hotel. You can stay with Hodgins and I."

"Okay Angie I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mel." Angela said hanging up.

"She said she would do it. She should be here in a few days" Angela said walking back over to the group.

"Thanks Ange it means a lot that you would go through the trouble to do this for me." Booth said

"No problem and if it turns out that Bren is haunting you we can all say something to her." Everyone looked at her like she had 6 eyes and 2 heads.

"What Melinda has told me stories of what she's done. Oh and Booth keep note of everything and anything that happens to you"

"Okay. Getting off the topic of Bones possibly haunting me. What have you guys discovered?"

"Victim is female 25-30, cause of death seems to be gunshot wound to the head. The skull is ready for reconstruction Angela." Wendell the now full time anthropologist said.

"So no identity yet?" Booth asked double checking

"That would be correct. Now go home it's late, you've had a long and strange day." Cam said

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Booth said walking out. The rest of the day nothing out of the ordinary happened to Booth but, when he woke up the next morning something strange did.

What happened to Booth? Is Brennan haunting him? Let me know what you think so far!** PLEASE REVIEW! **Reviews will get you a new chapter sooner!


	2. He's Not The Only One

Not a lot of reviews or anything for the first chapter, that makes me sad!

**MUST READ!** I'm changing the way Brennan died just because it's easier to write. Instead of dying in the field she died in a car accident.

Bones is not mine

Ghost Whisperer isn't mine either

CHAPTER 2

_Previously: The_ _rest of the day nothing out of the ordinary happened to Booth but, when he woke up the next morning something strange did_.

Booth was sitting at the counter in his kitchen having breakfast when his radio started playing _Hot Blooded._ Booth walked over to shut the radio off, when he pressed the button it didn't go off. Considering the radio wouldn't shut off by the button Booth unplugged it, when he unplugged it it turned off. As soon as the radio turned off his TV turned on and started playing all of Brennan's old interviews. Just like the radio he tried shutting it off but didn't work, he then tried unplugging it but unlike the radio it didn't turn off. Becoming frustrated and freaked out Booth got ready for the day and headed to the Jeffersonian so he could tell the squints about his morning. When Booth got to his truck he noticed something smeared across the windshield it read '_there is nothing I do better than revenge'_.

Booth took the quickest route to the Jeffersonian, making it there in less than 10 minutes.

"Booth you seem flustered." Hodgins said seeing Booth walk in

"Okay squint squad everyone to Angela's office." Booth ordered

"What is it Booth?" Angela asked worried

"This morning when I was getting ready my radio turned on & started playing hot blooded, I tried turning it off but it wouldn't work so I unplugged it that did work. After I turned the radio off my TV turned on and started playing all of Bones' interviews, when I unplugged my TV it wouldn't shut off. Then when I was leaving to come here there was something smeared onto my windshield it said 'there is nothing I do better than revenge'."

"You had an interested morning" Cam said

"What does all this mean?" Booth asked

"I'm telling you is haunting you. I don't know why but she's pissed at you for something if that's the case." Hodgins said

"Melinda texted me this morning telling me she would be in by noon

. So you should have an answer by tonight." Angela said

"Thanks again Angela"

"No problem G-man"

"UMM Angela you might want to look at your canvas" Cam said freaked out

"Why?" Angela asked confused and turning to her canvas. On her canvas in red paint was a message that said _'you could've saved me'._

"What does that mean" Angela asked freaked out about what happened

"What does something usually mean when it says' you could've saved me'." Booth said

"Ange, I think you have a ghost haunting you too. Maybe the same one as Booth, so that means Dr.B could be haunting both of you." Hodgins said

**12:00p.m Dulles Airport **

"Melinda I'm glad you could come." Angela said as she approached

"No problem I'm glad I could come and help" Melinda answered

"Eli couldn't come?" Angela asked walking towards the car

"No, he couldn't get the time off ."

"Okay. Well do you want to go to the lab first and meet everybody or go to Hodgins' and my place to unpack?"

"We can go to the lab. I'd like to meet your friends."

"Okay, just to let you know we work with dead people so there could be many ghosts lurking around but, there is one we suspect could be the cause of this."

"I'll let you know what I see."

They arrived at the lab shortly after 12:30

"Hey guys Melinda's here" Angela called out. They all ran over towards her

"This is Cam that's Booth and Wendell's up there. You already know Hodgins so."

"Okay does anyone want to tell me what's been happening?"

"I'll tell you because it's been mostly been happening to me." Booth said

"Go ahead" Melinda encouraged

"I had pictures of my best friend/partner in a draw in my office she died three months ago, when I got back from a meeting with my boss they were spread all over my desk . That wasn't all there was a note that said 'You did this to me'. That's not it there's more." Mel nodded

"This morning when I was getting ready my radio turned on & started playing hot blooded, I tried turning it off but it wouldn't work so I unplugged it that did work. After I turned the radio off my TV turned on and started playing all of Bones' interviews, when I unplugged my TV it wouldn't shut off. Then when I was leaving to come here there was something smeared onto my windshield it said 'there is nothing I do better than revenge'." Booth said

"K. Did anything else happen to anyone else."

"Yea, we were all in my office when Cam noticed someone or something was spelling out a message in red paint on my canvas" Angela said

"What did it say?" Melinda asked intrigued

"It said 'you could've saved me'."

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now I don't see anyone, I'll let you know if I do."

"Angela told me that if someone is haunting you guys, you think you know who it is."

"Yea, I think it's our friend and used to be boss, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She died three months ago."

"Does she have an office here?" they all nodded and pointed to the office, no one had been in there since she died.

"Can I go in there?"

"Yes, let me go grab the key" Cam was able to get out of her throat as she walked away

Melinda walked into Brennan's office to see if she could get any insight into her life or if she was there. Brennan was in fact in the office

"Why are you doing this to them?" Melinda asked

"They deserve it especially Booth" Brennan said before disappearing.

Cliffhanger! What did Booth and the squints do to make Brennan upset? Most importantly Booth. We shall find out in the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar problems. I got 'there is nothing I do better than revenge' from Taylor Swift's song Better Than Revenge.


	3. Left In Tears

Okay so I know its been a while since I updated. For now on I'll try an update every Saturday because that's when Ghost Whisperer is on and it gives me ideas. You guys have been awesome with the reviews.

Bones & Ghost Whisperer aren't mine

CHAPTER 3

"_They deserve it especially Booth" Brennan said before disappearing_.

"Hmmph" Melinda said as she walked around the office. She walked over to Brennan's desk to try and see if she could find anything out about how she died. Melinda ran her hand over an open file, as she ran her hand over it she got a vision. The vision was Brennan running out of the lab in tears. After the vision Melinda walked out of Brennan's office and found the squints in Angela's office.

"Did you find anything" Booth asked

"Yes, there's a ghost haunting you but she wont give a reason. As I was looking around her desk I got a vision, it showed a woman running out of the lab in tears."

"It's Bren. She's the one haunting us." Angela said to Booth

"I don't think it's going to be just you and Agent Booth" Melinda said to Angela

"Why?" Cam asked curiously

"Because she said 'they deserve it especially Booth'"

"So she's made at all of us but mad at Booth the most." Hodgins said

"But why all of us? Not all of us hurt her." Cam said

"I think she's after you all for something but she blames Angie and Booth the most. She said to Angela that she could've saved her and told Booth she'll get her revenge."

"SO you think that Dr.B will come after Cam and I next?" Hodgins asked

"That's quite the possibility. I'm going to go to your place Ange."

"Okay Mel. Hodgins and I will see you soon" Angela said

When Melinda walked out of the Jeffersonian she was greeted by Brennan.

"He's the one who is to blame." Brennan said

"Who Booth?" Melinda asked not sure if she was referring to Booth or Hodgins

"Yes Booth. He's the one that caused me to leave the Jeffersonian in tears."

"Why did he cause you to leave in tears?"

"Ask him. It will give him great joy to tell you." Brennan evilly laughed before disappearing.

Melinda noted that next time she saw the FBI agent she would ask about it. When Melinda's cab reached the Montenegro-Hodgins estate she went on the computer to find information about Brennan's death. When she typed it in to Google she was astonished with how many articles there were about the anthropologist/ writer's death. She clicked on the first one, an article from the New York Times:

**Forensic Anthropologist And Best Selling Author Temperance Brennan Dies.**

_On Monday Brennan died in a car accident after leaving the Jeffersonian. The officers at the scene say she was pronounced dead instantly. Police are still investigating the cause of the crash. Dr. Brennan was the only person in the car at the time. We are told that her friends and family are in disbelief right now. The anthropologist leaves behind no children or husband. We learned that Dr. Brennan was working on her next book during the time before she died. Her publisher will not make any comments about whether or not the book will be published. Our thoughts and prayers are with her friends and family at this time._

After Melinda read the article she figured out that Brennan most likely crashed because she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes.

"I see you figured out how I died" Brennan said

"How could your friends have saved you?"

"They watched me run out of my office and the lab in tears. None of them came after me. If one of them came after me I would still be alive." Brennan said before she disappeared once again leaving Melinda puzzled.

Angela, Hodgins and Cam were working on the platform when the bones started to spell out something.

"How could we have helped her?" Hodgins asked no one in particular

"I don't know. Was there a way we could have?" Cam asked

"OMG! I know why she put that!" Angela shrieked

"Why" Hodgins and Cam asked simultaneously

"Remember how she left in tears and we were all standing by the door?

They both nodded "Well no one went after her not even me" Angela said now feeling guilty

"Angie it's not your fault." Hodgins said

"How is it NOT my fault? I didn't go after her. If I did she would still be here. I would still have someone to go shopping with me, someone I still have someone to tell my secrets to, someone that would never judge, someone I could ask for advice and most of all I would still have my best friend." Angela was able to say before sobbing into Hodgins shoulder.

"Melinda are you here?" Angela called from downstairs

"Yea, I'm upstairs."

"Well come down here so I can tell you what happened today after you left."

So they spelt out 'you could've saved me'?" Melinda asked for an understanding

"Yes, and none of us knew what it went until Angela remembered what we were doing when she ran out." Hodgins said

"I feel so guilty. How could I have let her just run off?" Angela questioned herself while a tear ran down her cheek

"Ange, you know Dr.B wouldn't have let you stop her from leaving, you also know she probably wouldn't have talked to you until the next day."

"I know but I wish I would've tried to help her. I don't even know why she was crying and now I'll never know."

"I talked to after I left the Jeffersonian. She told me Booth is the one to blame and that to ask him why he made her cry and that he'll get great joy out of telling it."

"Do you think he'll tell us tomorrow?" Hodgins asked still holding Angela

"It might be one of the only ways to get her to stop is for him to admit that he was the one that made her cry."

"Do you think that's the only reasons she's haunting us is because she us to feel the pain he felt?"

"A place in my mind thinks not and that she wants to tell all of you something that she didn't get the chance to tell you."

Seems like a good place to end this chapter. What do you think Brennan would want to tell everyone? Will Booth be willing to admit that he's the one that made Brennan cry. **PLEASE REVIEW **

OMG! Watching Ghost Whisperer and they're talking about an anthropologist.


	4. Into the Light

Okay so reviews are still good but they could get a little better.

Ghost Whisperer & Bones aren't mine but the Bones part of it I am.

CHAPTER 4

_Previously:_

"_A place in my mind thinks not and that she wants to tell all of you something that she didn't get the chance to tell you."_

The next day Melinda went to Booth's office to see if she could get him to admit he was the one that made her cry. Melinda knocked on his door when she arrived.

"Come in."

"Hello Agent Booth."

"Melinda what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if anything happened to you lately and if you could tell me why ran out of the Jeffersonian in tears." As she mentioned this Booth's face showed no emotion.

"No nothing has happened lately and I can tell you why she ran out."

"I spoke to her yesterday she said you would get great joy out of telling the story."

"I can assure you that it doesn't give great joy to me quit the opposite really. You want the story okay, have a seat. It was a Monday, a really bad Monday in fact and I kind of took it out on her."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to you and why did she end up in tears?" Before continuing the story Booth took a deep breath.

"My ex told me that she was taking a new job in Boston and was taking my son with her. Let's just say I wasn't to happy. When I got to the lab Bones could tell something was wrong. She asked me what was wrong and I took my anger out on her. I told her she doesn't know what it's like to have someone take everything you love away from you. As soon as I said that she ran off the platform and out the doors in tears. I knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left my mouth."

"Why was it the wrong thing to say?" Melinda asked not aware of Brennan's childhood

"Her parent's and brother left her when she was 15 and she was put into foster care. She lost everything she had and loved, until a few years ago when she reconnected with her Dad and Brother. During a case she figured out that her mother was killed by someone that was out to hurt her family."

"He's not in as much pain as he usually is." Brennan said before spelling out the word 'love'

"UMMMM?" Booth said confused

"I think she's trying to tell you something. I also think the revenge and pain she wants you to have is more of a regret then something harmful."

"What do you think she's trying to tell me?"

"I think she might be trying to tell you that she loves you but I don't know for sure she has to tell me. I have to go talk to the people at the Jeffersonian, I'll talk to you later." Melinda said standing up and walking out the door.

"But.."

Melinda arrived at the Jeffersonian a few minutes after talking to Booth.

"Hello Melinda" Cam said

"Hi Cam can you get everyone together?"

"Sure give me one minute."

Everyone was in Angela's office for the meeting that Melinda wanted to have.

"Has anything happened to anyone recently?" Hodgins and Cam both raised their hands

"I suspected this would happen sometime soon. Hodgins what happened to you?"

"I was looking at some results on the victims clothing from a case we're working on and my computer beeped I thought something had come up but all it was, was one word it was 'air'."

"Does that word have a specific meaning?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Hodgins said

"Hodgins what was one thing you and Bren both needed at the same time?" Angela asked him

"We both needed air. When the gravedigger captured us." Hodgins said finally realizing what the word meant.

"I think that she believes that she still needs to thank you for helping to keep her and you alive and that if it wasn't for you she could have been dead long before this happened." Hodgins just nodded as a silent tear slipped down his cheek, remembering the memory as if it happened yesterday.

"Cam what happened to you?"

"I was doing some paperwork when my computer beeped just like Hodgins except the words were 'I'm sorry"

"Is there a significance to those words?"

"I can't recall anything that she would be sorry for."

"Hey Cam, what if she's apologizing for when you guys started working together and how you never got along."

"I guess there's that but we got past that."

"Maybe she feels like you didn't." Melinda said " Ange did anything happen to you?"

"Ya I didn't think anything of it at the time. I was working on a new program for the Angelatron when a word the 'sister"

"I want to say she thought of you like a sister but she didn't know how to say it"

"Hey squints what do you have for me?" Booth said walking in

"Nothing big guy. Just that Brennan has left us messages giving us clue to something she never had the chance to say."

"She's here with us." Melinda said

"Tell them that they were my family when I had no one else."

"She wants you to know that you were her family when she didn't have hers"

"I think I can speak for all of us, she was part of our family as well." Hodgins said

"Tell Angela that she's the best friend a girl could have and that she really was my sister in every way possible other than blood. Tell her I would've told her when I was alive but I didn't know how."

"Ange, she wants you to know that you are the best friend any girl could have and that you were her sister in every way possible. She would of told you if she was alive but she didn't know how."

"Bren, you didn't need to tell me. I know how much you loved me. You were my sister too and I wish I could've saved you."

"Ange there is nothing you could've done"

"She wants you to know that there's nothing you could've done to save her." Angela just nodded as she let tears fall.

"Tell Hodgins that he was like my big brother. Also tell him that I was so glad that he was with me in that car. I wish there was more I could say but I don't know what else."

"Hodgins, she thought of you as another big brother. She also wants you to know that she's thankful it was you in that car and that she wasn't alone."

"Dr.B I always thought of you as my little sister and I'm thankful it was you in that car with me. Although I wish we were never in that car to begin with." Hodgins said while the silent tears fell."

"I want Cam to know that I'm sorry that I was a bitch to her when she started working here. Tell her that I wish that I was able to really say I was sorry and that I wish we started off on better terms."

"Cam, she wants you to know that she's sorry you guys didn't start off on better terms and that she was never really able to say she was sorry."

", you made up for it in everyway possible."

"Tell Booth that I regret not telling him I love him, I regret saying no to him that night in front of Hoover. That I was to scared to let someone get that close. I want him to know how much I love and care about him and Parker and how much I wish I could have given him a chance and had a family with him. Tell him he was that best thing that ever happened to me after my family left besides Angela and that he was my rock. I also wish that he finds happiness."

"Booth she has a lot she wants me to tell you. She wants you to know that she regrets not telling you that she loves you, regrets saying not to you that night in front of Hoover. That she was scared to let someone get so close into her life. She wants you to know how much she cared about you and Parker. She wishes that she would have given you a chance and had a family with you. She says you're the best thing that ever happened to her when her parents left her besides Ange and that you were her rock. The last thing she wants is for you to find happiness."

"Bones, I love you so much I can't describe. I love how much you love and care about Parker. I wish that I would of told you that I loved you that night at Hoover. I would give anything to be there with you right now. I would do anything to have another mistletoe kiss. I would do anything to hear your voice, your laugh, hear your squint speak and most of all see you smile. I'm sorry that I brought Hannah back with me and rubbed her in your face, I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're dead. I would do anything in my power to turn back time and say something different,"

"Booth it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong. I want to give them all a hug and give Booth a kiss."

"She wants to give you all a hug and give Booth a kiss. Just believe me for a minute."

"Bren, Sweetie I love you so much and I'll miss you so much." Angela said as she got her hug and cried. Cam and Hodgins said nothing just cried.

"Bones I wish I could see you one last time. I love you soo much." Booth said through the tears and when she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you all so much. I loved getting to know you all and be part of your lives and families." Brennan said before crossing over into the light.

"She says that she loves you all so much and that she loved getting to know you all and be part of your lives and families." As a response to that everyone cried.

**The End **

I finally finished it. I actually cried while writing the end. Love your support, please read my other stories and most of all **PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
